Algo Inesperado
by yiyicriss
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Blaine decide experimentar un poco más luego del beso con Rachel? Situada durante "Blame it on the Alcohol"


**Hola! Siempre quise saber que hubiera pasado si Blaine no fuera 100% gay y empece a escribir lo que seria si si ponían de novios y termine escribiendo un SMUT asi que espero que lo disfruten, espero reviews! Un beso! Yiyi**

_¿Qué pasa cuando Blaine decide experimentar un poco más luego del beso con Rachel? Situada durante "Blame it on the Alcohol"_

"Voy a sacudir tu mundo" dijo Rachel acercándose a Blaine y lo que empezó como un beso entre risas pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Rachel podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, nunca ninguno de los chicos que había besado antes había tenido los labios tan suaves, era obvio que su cuidado personal iba más allá del desodorante. Pero nunca al punto de Kurt.

Rachel podía sentir claramente como Blaine le quitaba el aliento, podía sentir su lengua casi pidiendo permiso, ansiosa por entrar en su boca, querían sentirse más que ese beso tan inocente y cuando por fin estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, escucho una voz a lo lejos que los llamaba y por un segundo no quisieron escucharla, no querían prestarle atención pero se hizo más insistente y ese beso perfecto tuvo que llegar a su final.

Ella observar su rostro al alejarse, esos ojos color miel la llamaban, debía besarlo de nuevo. Debía hacerlo.

Por su parte Blaine empezó a dudar de si mismo, ¿de verdad era el gay orgulloso que se hacía llamar? ¿Como una chica había logrado que tenga estos sentimientos encontrados? Amaba a las chicas, le parecían sexis pero nunca en una forma… Romántica… tal vez nunca había encontrado a la chica que cambiara su perspectiva.

¿Y Rachel? No podía dejar de pensar en el beso, pero en el fondo de su mente también consideraba casi imposible que momentos antes sentía tantos cosas por Finn y que se evaporaron en un momento. Debía saber si Blaine sentía lo mismo, o si al menos sintió algo con su beso así que lo llamo y le pidió una cita.

Lo que no sabía era que esa cita aparentemente inocente iba a cambiar todo.

Durante la cita hablaron de todos los temas que tenían en común, y los que no, la fascinaban, cada palabra que salía de sus labios la atrapaban, a cada mirada ella sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, se estaba enamorando de el, y Blaine de ella.

Al finalizar la cena Blaine la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa y estando allí, la miro a la miro a los ojos, había algo en ellos que lo hipnotizaban y pensó en besarla en ese momento, lo pensó mucho. Pero decidió no hacerlo. En ese preciso instante ella se acerco a besarlo en la mejilla, ya había perdido las esperanzas de un beso de buenas noches, pero Blaine instantáneamente giro su cabeza, casi como un reflejo para que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella nuevamente. Y un beso dulce y perfecto se produjo nuevamente.

Mientras la besaba subía y bajaba las manos jugueteando con su silueta, mientas ella estaba aun apoyada en su quijada, la cual empezó a descender para acariciar su cuello y luego se pecho donde su corazón latía fuertemente. Sus lenguas finalmente se encontraron para hacer una pequeña danza a ritmo lento, casi no parecían darse cuenta de los minutos que pasaron, mientras estaban entrelazados en ese beso apasionado.

Pero no podía durar por siempre, el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar, no una pero tres veces. Y a su pesar tuvo que abandonarlos labios de Rachel mientras se disculpaba con ella por tener que hacerlo, solo para encontrarse en su teléfono el nombre de Kurt.

_ "¿Cómo te fue en la tortura?"_

_ "¡Dios! ¡Imagino que no te dejo hablar en toda la cita!"_

_ "Cuéntame cuantas veces intento saltar encima de ti. ¡Vamos!"_

Blaine estaba furioso con la actitud de Kurt luego de de esta cita que había resultado mucho más que placentera de lo alguna vez pudo imaginar, y en el preciso momento en que estaba guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo, lo interrumpió otra melodía. El celular de Rachel. Kurt de nuevo.

_ "Hey, ¿qué tal tu cita? Ahora voy en camino a tu casa a ayudarte a limpiar el desastre de anoche"_

Kurt estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber que había pasado. Y si Blaine no respondía sus mensajes iría directo a la siguiente fuente de información.

Rachel y Blaine se miraron y se dieron cuenta que quien les enviaba mensajes a ambos era la misma persona.

-Blaine: "Kurt quiere saber cómo fue todo." Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba el beso.

-Rachel:"si. Quiere venir ayudar a limpiar el lio de anoche."

Ante eso se dieron cuenta que debían separarse. No sin antes ponerse de acuerdo en no contarle nada a Kurt y con un pequeño beso al fin se despidieron.

Antes de que Kurt llegara, Rachel corrió a su habitación a ponerse otra ropa y cuando se observo al espejo aun estaba sonrojada y con una pequeña y estúpida sonrisita que amenazaba con delatarlos, pero cuando Kurt llego, apelo a su lado actoral y le conto _casi_ todo. Le dijo que luego de toda la espera Blaine solo la despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Kurt se sintió aliviado, minutos después recibió un texto de Blaine.

_"Disculpa, me estaba duchando, se podría decir que fue casi lindo nada monumental"._

Recordando cuanto tiempo tardaba Blaine en ducharse, asumió que la cita duro menos de lo que pensaba, lo que no sabía era que en realidad Blaine aun estaba a pocas cuadras de distancia de la casa de Rachel intentando que piense justamente eso.

Kurt se fue de la casa de Rachel unos minutos después del mensaje de Blaine, feliz. Pensando que pronto Blaine le pediría una cita a él y no a Berry. Cielos que estaba equivocado.

Cuando Kurt se fue Rachel se acostó en su cama, pensando en el beso que compartieron. Tan tierno y maravilloso, cuando casi había conciliado el sueño, un ruido la llamo, su celular sonaba. Cuando lo observo pudo leer:

_"Me encanto nuestra cita. En especial el final. Hay que repetirlo. Sueña conmigo. Blaine."_

Rachel se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente y sabiendo que los padres de Rachel aun no se encontraban en su casa, Blaine toco la puerta y cuando ella abrió la puerta lo vio, allí parado con una pequeña flor, que había arrancado de su propio jardín. Ella solo sonrió al verlo y lo invito a pasar, no podía correr el riesgo que los vecinos la vieran besar a un chico en plena luz del día.

Cuando se encontraron adentro no pudieron contenerse a sí mismos y empezaron a besarse de nuevo pero esta vez el beso dejo de ser inocente y empezó a ser más apasionado, sus manos vagaban libremente por el cuerpo del otro, de pronto cayeron en el sofá. Blaine se acomodo dando lugar a Rachel en un costado de el, quien acomodo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, considerando el reducido espacio que tenían, para estar mas cómoda, subió una de sus piernas encima de el, al hacerlo sintió el bulto que se estaba formando en sus pantalones, lo cual no parecía importarle, de hecho estaba disfrutando en causar estas sensaciones al entonces Warbler.

Esta posición le permitió a el que tocara su pierna mientras la besaba sin darse cuenta que cada vez que su mano subía, la falda de Rachel también lo hacía causando que en un momento rozara el trasero de la diva y recibió un pequeño suspiro por parte de ella.

En respuesta al toque, decidió finalmente apoyar toda la mano en su trasero, dibujando círculos en el, intentando causar mayor fricción, lo que recibió a cambio fue la mano de la cantante por debajo de su camiseta, sentía su pequeña mano recorrer la parte baja de su abdomen y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces la giro y acomodo sobre el sillón mientras se posicionaba encima de ella, generando una enorme excitación, la pierna de ella seguía enganchada en su cadera. Cuando Blaine se alejo a observarla logro divisar una pequeña parte de unas bragas rojas de encaje que se asomaban y eso fue todo: **_Debía tenerla._**

Se abalanzo al cuello de la diva besándolo frenéticamente, mientras empezaba a desabotonar la blusa de la morena, ella por su parte y en un rápido movimiento logro remover su camiseta y pudo ver por fin lo que estaba escondido debajo de ella; un pecho bien formado y unos abdominales no tan marcados pero absolutamente deseables, Blaine por fin pudo soltar el ultimo botón de su camisa y al abrirla logro ver un hermoso corpiño rojo de encaje que hacia juego con las bragas que había visto momentos antes , esto provoco que su miembro solo se tensara aun mas dentro de sus pantalones, ella podía sentir esto, lo que solo logro que se excitara aun mas, sus manos comenzaron a viajar con libertad por sus cuerpos, debían sentir el calor del otro, recorrer cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Blaine acariciaba los pechos de Rachel por encima de su corpiño, apoyando sus labios justo por encima de este pero ella quería sentirlo por completo por lo que deshizo de la prenda en un rápido movimiento para empezar a soltar el cinto de él.

Blaine empezó a besar sus pezones mientras ella rozaba sus manos por su miembro por encima de sus bóxers negros, estaba enloqueciéndolo lentamente.

Se alejo lentamente y la miro, encontrándose con sus ojos suplicantes, pidiendo permiso con la mirada, quería saber si podía continuar; ella solo asintió levemente, fue entonces cuando removió en un solo movimiento la falda y las bragas de la ocultaban, solo escucho un profundo suspiro mientras bajaba desde sus pechos, trazando un camino de besos a través de su estomago casi llegando a su intimidad, la miro rápidamente solo para verla con los ojos cerrados aferrada a las sabanas.

_"tendrás que ayudarme un poco. Nunca hice esto antes."_

_"está bien, yo tampoco." _

Algo dentro de el supo qué hacer, como tocarla. Empezó a rozar sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos y depositando besos por el camino que sus dedos habían trazado hasta que llegaron a su centro, pudo sentir la humedad que la invadía, rozo sus dedos por su centro, casi con miedo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, la observo y vio como su cabeza se hundía en la almohada y su espalda se arqueaba rogando por sentir más, se aventuro y su lengua se hundió en su centro haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, Blaine la atrajo mas a el saboreando su intimidad, con su mano libre acariciaba sus pechos, sentía las manos de ella en su cabellera.

_ "Mas" pedía ella. _Entonces el introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo la estrechez de su interior, la humedad que la invadía, los movía lentamente, quería sentirla suplicar, gritar su nombre.

_"Dios, Blaine. Más fuerte. No te detengas" _ el empezó a embestirla con sus dedos mas fuerte mientras su lengua acariciaba su clítoris.

_"Blaine! Me estoy corriendo." _Grito. El pudo sentir los espasmos que se produjeron en su interior. Sentía sus piernas temblando por encima de sus hombros y no se detuvo hasta que sentía su cuerpo que se relajaba y su respiración se regularizaba, salió de su centro y saboreo sus dedos. Ella solo lo observaba deseosa de provocar las mismas sensaciones a él.

Lo acostó boca arriba y empezó a colocar besos por su pecho mientras sus manos se deshacían de sus bóxers y pantalón, sintió como la piernas de él se tensaban debajo de ella, hasta que libero su erección, coloco sus manos sobre ella y comenzó a masajearla lentamente, sentía como él se inclinaba más hacia ella, rogando por mas fricción a lo que ella decidió pasar su lengua por toda su longitud, succionando la punta de su miembro mientras sus manos hacían todo el trabajo. Continuo moviendo sus manos hasta que encontraron el ritmo perfecto.

"Rach... Ya casi..." Rachel acelero el ritmo de sus movimientos solo para ver como Blaine alcanzaba el éxtasis y se estremecía mientras liberaba su carga sobre sus manos, no pudo contenerse y saboreo uno de sus dedos mientras Blaine la observaba con deseos de hacerla propia y aun cuando todavía no recuperaba totalmente el aliento la levanto en sus brazos, la cargo hasta la habitación y luego la tumbo en la cama con delicadeza mientras la besaba frenéticamente, dejando marcas en el cuello de ella mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas.

_ "¿estás segura?"_ dándole la opción. Ella solo asintió y se giro rápidamente hacia de mesa de luz al costado de su cama, sacando de su interior un condón que sus padres pusieron allí en una de las visitas de Puck anteriormente, tenia los mejores papás del mundo y ella solo se sonrojo al ver el pequeño paquetito mientras buscaba algo días después sin saber que lo iba a necesitar antes de lo que ella pensaba. Rompió el paquete y se lo alcanzo a Blaine quien se lo coloco en un solo movimiento mientras separaba aun más las piernas de Rachel quien tenso al sentir la erección de él acercarse a su centro.

_ "Avísame si te estoy lastimando" _dijo él mientras introducía la punta de su miembro en ella. Rachel cerró fuertemente los ojos al mismo tiempo que contenía la respiración mientras Blaine se introducía en ella lentamente besándola para distraer su mente del dolor, ella arañaba su espalda hasta que su longitud estaba finalmente dentro de ella se detuvo y Rachel dijo en un suspiro

_ "Estoy bien, no te detengas por favor." _

Blaine empezó a moverse lentamente mientras sacaba e introducía su miembro dentro de ella, extasiado al sentir que sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo, gimiendo mutuamente sus nombres, acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, feliz de sentir el cuerpo del Rachel que se acercaba cada vez más para sentir por completo su longitud, lo único que se oía eran los gemidos de ella y los jadeos que abandonaban a Blaine mientras el se movía dentro de ella, cada vez más fuerte, agarrándola de sus caderas. Volviéndose loco al sentir que Rachel acompañaba sus movimientos para generar la mayor fricción posible.

_"oh por Dios, Blaine…" _el sintió como Rachel se derrumbaba debajo de su cuerpo, lo que solo provoco que él también se viniera, llenando a Rachel. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la gran sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios, haciéndolo sentir completamente pleno. Se deslizo lentamente de ella, mientras desechaba el condón en un botecito que estaba cerca.

Se recostó a su lado aun agitado, abrazándola, quería sentir su cuerpo cerca suyo, no quería abandonar la chica que había logrado enamorarlo en un solo beso, a la que se entrego completamente en cuerpo y alma; acurrucado a ella la beso mientras caían en un profundo sueño.

A la lejanía se escuchaba sonar el celular de Blaine con los mensajes de Kurt casi rogándole para encontrarse a tomar un café para evitar que visitara a Rachel, pero luego se encargarían de él, ahora estaban ocupados amándose…


End file.
